1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable module spray head and adjusting method thereof which can adjust watering levels based on different demands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional multi-function spray head is provided a plurality of watering levels to satisfy different demands, however, it is produced at a high cost.
Besides, different spray heads include different parts and structures that have to apply different molds to produce them, thus increasing manufacture time and inventory parts.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.